mystarafandomcom-20200216-history
Merfolk Group Structure
Just because you apply for a position and fulfill the requirements does NOT necessarily mean you will be assigned that rank (other than Mer of Mystara's Deep). Merfolk ranks from the top down: #Queen of the Deep (Leader) #Co-Leader / Ambassador (Title will be determined based on the applicant) #Sea Witch of Mystara (Religious Leader) #Ancient of the Deep (Wiseman) #Guardian of the Deep (Warrior) #Mystara Wave Rider (Scout) #Mer of Mystara's Deep (Regular Joe) #Young Mystara Mer (Beginner) Co-Leader / Ambassador Supports the leader and also functions as an ambassador to other cultures if needed, in lieu of the leader. *A player must be a regular, available and accessible character (on sim frequently) *Submit a card answering the following questions *Why do you feel you're qualified for the position of Ambassador? *What is your leadership experience in SL? *Must RP approaching the Queen and offering themselves for the position. *Demonstrate their capability by organizing a mer RP event and accurately represent the Queen and the Mer of Mystara. Sea Witch Offers spiritual guidance to the race group, and is often consulted for very serious matters, for advice. The religious leader also can perform ceremonies. *A player must have extensive knowledge of and ability in magic. *Demonstrate their magical ability before the Queen. (Log this RP) *Be able to RP a character who is sought out for potions, spells, etc. *Be familiar with deities of the sea and able to offer spiritual guidance for the group on serious matters. Ancient of the Deep The Elder of the race. The wiseman is not only an *expert* in the race, but also the race history. The wiseman's opinion is held in very high regard by all. Should not be played by a child avi or a person "young" in age years relative to the race. To become an Ancient: *A player must play an older character (cannot be naive, coming of age, or otherwise unaware). They don't have to be graying but they must be fully grown, matured adults. *Be able to explain in depth the variety of merfolk found in Mystara and pass a quiz about them administered by the Queen. *Advise the Queen on a matter *Be willing to mentor the Young Mer of Mystara to help them advance in rank Warrior The warrior defends the Queen and the race whenever necessary. *A player must RP a fight with the leader of the guardians to demonstrate ability. (Include log of the RP in your application) *Be of a strong, sound body and mind *Swear an oath of fidelity to the Queen. Mystara Wave Rider The scout is a runner for the race. Slightly above rank than the regular joe, the scout can take orders and run missions, gather intel, send messages, etc. To become a Wave Rider: *A player must be able to identify the locations of the following places and show another scout or Kol Tchailenov where they are: *The Queen's Cave *The Elven Castle *The Dragon's Cave *The Human's Haunt *The Royal Oak *The Wolf & Raven *The Lagoon *The Kelp Forest *The Light and Dark Ruins *The Waterfall Cave *Discover and report something of use about a person of a non-aquatic race to the Queen. *Retrieve an object to be hidden on the sim at the time of the application to demonstrate their attention to detail and ability to not overlook anything. The object will look like this *Successfully deliver a message for the Queen *Complete a mission to be determined by the Queen for the applicant. Mer of Mystara's Deep Congrats! you're a member of the race group. To reach this level requires the following: *A player must have demonstrated RP ability, accurately representing their sub-race or an approved variation for at least a week (longer if character revisions need to be made to better represent their respective sub-race) *A player must have presented themselves to the Queen, displaying respect and fidelity to the her.